Pastels
by pepsipiggy
Summary: Yumi, formally known as Yumiko Jonah, had recently joined Fairy Tail and Team Natsu to have an adventurous life. The last thing she expected was to meet up with her ex-boyfriend who cheated on her in the process. NatsuXOCXLoke
1. Enter Yumiko!

AUTHORS NOTE!

Ellianna's / Elli's name has been changed to Yumiko/Yumi.

I decided to change Ellianna's/Elli's name because I didn't know there was a girl named Elie in Rave Master, a manga from the same artist of Fairy Tail and Ellianna's name sounds like Lisanna. So her name will be changed.

Drawing of Yumiko/Yumi

named-poppy . deviantart art/Yumiko-Jonah-310906441

remove spaces :)

Pastels

Chapter 1

"Hurry up , I want to show you Fairy Tail," called out the round Reedus while running as fast as he could through the woods.

"Like you're to talk, you balloon!" chimed a voice behind him. Reedus was panting heavily and turned around to see his little sister, Yumiko, running towards him with leaves flying behind her.

"Can't you use your Picto magic to draw us a car or something," she said between breathes. He looked at her and then began to sweat, "Sorry, I was just so excited about showing you Fairy Tail!" The young girl sighed and then began to remove stray leaves from her short spikey light pink hair as her older brother began to draw a large car on his stomach. The car design floated off his stomach and with a 'poof' there was a sparkling car standing in front of them. Yumiko squealed with delight at the sight of the sleek black car.

The pink haired girl hopped into the car and smiled at the feeling of the brand new leather seats. Her eyebrow arched when she realized there was no way to turn it on.

"Reedus! Can you draw some keys for the car?" Yumiko called out from the window of the car, her older brother nodded and began to draw. When the keys appeared real he handed them to Reedus. Then it was his turn for his eye brow to arch.

"How am I going to get in?" he said wistfully. She looked around with her gray eyes then there was a twinkle, which she always does when she has a plan. Reedus backed away from the sight of the twinkle, knowing it would be something bad.

"Well I'll just go ahead then, I'll see you at Fairy Tail, 'kay?" she said with a sly grin as Reedus gaped.

"Don't go wait for me!" the words faded as Yumiko drove with full speed through the woods, leaving her round brother behind her.

_Natsu's Point of View_

"Hey Lucy! Did you hear the rumors of a new member joining Fairy Tail?" I asked in haste. The blonde girl looked at me hazel eyes, "Yeah I heard, she's supposed to be one of the current member's little sister," she said before taking another sip of her drink.

"Let's get her to join our team!" I said happily.

"Don't you think we already have a lot of people in our team?"

"Not really. All we have is You, Gray, Happy, Erza, and me. That's not a lot," I said while counting off my fingers.

"That is a lot you idiot!" Lucy said with her eyes wide opened and her mouth opened. Suddenly a blue cat with wings flew towards me.

"Happy!" I said happily as he landed swiftly on the bar table at which me and Lucy were both sitting on.

"Natsu! I saw the new girl, she's really close but-" Happy was cut off by the sound of the wood cracking and people screaming.

There was a fog of dust covering what happened. When it faded I saw a girl with short pink hair and her gray eyes wide opened at what she had just done. She had broken the wall of Fairy Tail with a black car, which was now dented in many ways. She hopped out of the car and began to wipe the dust off her light gray skirt and her black leggings. There was a leather pouch strapped around her waist which seemed to be bulging. Her white blouse underneath her long black shirt had gotten a little dirty during the crash. The stranger simply dusted herself off from head to her black boots. Everyone was quiet and was in awe at the fact someone could act so casual after a crash like that.

Then she looked me with her gray eyes and she began to walk towards me.

"Hello, I'm Yumiko, I'm here to apply to become a member of Fairy Tail," she said courageously as she held her small hand out to me. I looked at her hand then to her face.

I shook the hand, "Welcome to Fairy Tail, I'm Natsu Dragneel." After I spoke, everyone began to crowd me and Yumiko.

"Welcome to Fairy Tale, Yumiko," said an old and wise voice from above.

We both turned in unison to see Makarov, the leader of our guild looking down at us from the second floor of the guild building. The short man with a white beard jumped from the railing of the second floor and landed softly on the wooden floor.

"I see you came safely,"

"Yes, I would like to join Fairy Tail please," she said politely but with a hint of defiance.

"Let's see what you can do," he said calmly but with a warming smile. Yumiko nodded and then opened her pouch to reveal many colorful pastel crayons. She grabbed the top one and began to draw gracefully on thin air, which seemed to be Makarov. The drawing slowly drifted to the floor and with a large thick cloud there was an exact replica of Makarov. There were voices from the crowd around her.

Makarov seemed impressed, "What can these drawings do?"

At that moment the copy of Makarov suddenly kicked Makarov, who dodged it easily. The copy continued to attack Makarov with kicks, punches, and sometimes magic attacks. They were fighting each other, the copy attacking the guild leader and the guild leader was blocking.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I kept staring at the fight, I wouldn't be able to tell which was real other than the fact only one was attacking. Everyone was staring at the battle for about 20 minutes until the replica suddenly disappeared leaving a cloud of smoke.

"Well, can I join Fairy Tail?" Yumiko asked once again with the look at determination in her eyes. Makarov nodded while scratching his chin. "You can join Fairy Tale. Welcome to Fairy Tail,"

Many people cheered and clapped. Lucy walked up to her and held her hand out, "Hi there Yumiko, I'm Lucy. Let's work hard together," she said as she flashed a smile.

Yumiko smiled back at her and began to talk with her.

I ran towards her and put my arm around her neck, "Welcome to Fairy Tail Yumi!"

"Who's Yumi?"

"Your name." I said simply

"My name is Yumiko, not Yumi."

"But your name is weird."

I heard a snap. Suddenly the gates of Fairy Tail opened to show Reedus who looked extremely tired. I looked at Yumi and saw her fist inches away from my face. My eyes widened at the sight of her fist.

"Yumiko! Why did you ditch me alone at the woods?" Reedus screamed loudly while adjusting his black hat. Everyone looked at Yumi.

"Don't tell me, you're Reedus's little sister?" Gray asked her. The pink haired girl's eyes looked angry.

"Don't yell at me! You're the one who were so slow,"

"That's because you stole the car I drew!"

"Then why didn't you draw another car?"

"I can't over use my power!"

"What ever!"

The two siblings feud eventually died down which had the two siblings panting at each other. Reedus looked around to see everyone looking at both him and Yumi, his eyes widened at the sight of the huge hole in the wall and the black car in the wreckage.

"Don't tell me…that was the car I drew…!" he stuttered as he pointed at the wreckage. Yumi nodded with her short hair flying. Reedus apologized to Makarov for his little sister's rudeness and then walked toward his team.

Gray Fullbuster walked over to Yumi with his shirt removed and his arms behind his head. "So who's team are you going to join?"

She looked at his chest and then pointed at him, "Put a shirt on! It's hard enough having a brother who has to lift his shirt to draw, I don't want to see your pathetic body too!" Gray was dumbfounded and huddled over to a chair which had his shirt on it. He slowly and awkwardly put it on.

I burst out into laughter at the sight of Gray getting yelled at and being intimidated from someone other than Erza. Then Yumi glared at me and began to stab my stomach with her finger. "Don't laugh, you're not exactly wearing a shirt either!" Then it was Gray's turn to laugh at me. "Shut up you cold freak!"

"Yumiko Jonah, where would you like to get your Fairy Tail mark?" I eyed Yumi as she was being explained the rules of Fairy Tail from the white haired S-ranked woman, Mirajane. She smiled softly to Yumi with her blue eyes shining. Mirajane placed the stamp on Yumi's right shoulder. When she lifted the stamp there was a faded gray member's stamp. I then showed Yumi my member's stamp, which is also at the same place. She looked at me blankly then looked at Mirajane and asked "Is there a way I can have this at a different spot?" Mirajane shook her head softly.

"By the way, Yumiko, which team do you want to join?" Mirajane asked kindly.

"I'll just join this team," she said as she pointed to me and Lucy while sighing at the end. I smiled widely and I ran to grab Yumi by her neck.

"Welcome to Team Natsu, Yumi!" I shouted with a few flames coming out of my mouth. There was a tense feeling in the air coming from Yumi. I looked at her and her fist met my face and I was sent flying.


	2. The Compass

Pastels

Chapter 2

_Yumi's Point of View_

"So what mission do you want to do, Yumi? You can pick today's mission." said the idiot Natsu who was holding a paper on the jobs board.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" I said while skimming through them,

I've gotten used to Natsu calling me 'Yumi' but that doesn't mean I like it. I just don't punch him as much as I used to. It's been almost a month since I joined Fairy Tail, I'm really glad I did. I silently smiled to myself.

"Wow! You're smiling! You must like the name Yumi!" Natsu said while smiling. I glared at him.

"Do you want to get punched?" Natsu awkwardly stepped away towards Lucy, Gray, and Happy.

Then my eyes widened, "Let's take this job," I said while turning my head to Lucy and I began to pull the paper.

My hand stopped and I turned my head to see a tall boy with orange hair and tinted blue glasses which covered his black eyes. He wore a slightly familiar green jacket with fur sticking out from the collar and black pants. His hand, which had a ring on one of his fingers, was holding onto the opposite edge of the paper.

Why is he here?

"Loke!" I shouted out of confusion while pointing to him. He looked at me and flashed me a smile.

"Hello beautiful, what talent agency are you from?" He said holding out his hand. I quickly became red from both his flirtatious attitude and the fact I was extremely angry. I smacked his face causing him to collide with the wooden tables and chairs, causing some to crack and spread splinters. He stood up and began to dust his jacket.

"I never met such a feisty pretty girl," Loke said while smiling.

"Shut up!" I shouted. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Happy's eyes all turned to me.

"I don't believe we met,"

"We have, you cheating dumbass," I said, trying to hide my still redden face.

"Can I ask what your name is?"

"Yumiko, we went out before," I answered while glaring at him.

"Yumi!" He called out with his arms opened as he ran towards me dramatically and roses in the air.

I kicked his neck with my leg, pushing him away and forming a small cloud of dust.

"You i-idiot! We've broken up, don't you remember?" I said becoming lightly pink.

"Doesn't mean we can't get back together,"

"How about no? Besides you're the reason we're broken up" I scoffed.

I walked back to the jobs board and ripped the paper off the board and walked towards my team, who were watching me with wide eyes.

I pulled a seat and then sat down. I rested my head on my arm and showed them the paper which said 'Find lost compass in Piovin Jungle, very special, 160,000 jewels!"

"Seems fairly easy," Lucy said as she began to read the requirements.

"If it's so special why did the idiot lose it?"

"It's too dangerous for a beautiful girl like you, Yumi," said Loke whos head was craned next to my head. My grey eyes began to darken into a bright black. Loke answered to this by stepping back a few steps.

"I never would've expected to have a girlfriend who's in the same guild as me," Loke said casually.

"Did you forget we broke up?" I sighed trying to hold the urge to punch him.

Gray walked up, wearing his shirt for once, and put his hand on Loke's shoulder. "Yo, I never knew you went out with Yumi."

I glared at him.

"I mean Yumiko…"

Natsu stood up and looked at me and then Loke, then me again.

"You guys must've looked good together," he said smiling brightly.

"Aye," said Happy.

I sighed, _these idiots_.

I stood up from my seat and turned around to bump into my brother, Reedus. Just by seeing his face there was a sudden increase of anger in my head.

"You forgot to mention that Loke was in this guild," I said with a dark tone while eyeing my brother.

"Sorry…" Reedus mumbled as he held his hands out protecting him.

I moved my arm and was ready to launch it straight into his face. My brother made a loud shrill. Then I stopped short. Why am I still making such a fuss over him? I've told myself I was over him a million times, I believed myself until now.

"Erza's back!" A voice called out with fear in his voice.

Erza…I heard that name before. If I recall she was one of the few S-ranked mages and also rumored to be the strongest female of Fairy Tale. I saw the doors of Fairy Tail open and a woman with long scarlet hair and a fierce yet beautiful face walked triumphantly in. She wore some type of plated silver armor and a blue skirt. Is this Erza?

She walked past me and then stopped and looked back.

"You must be the newcomer, Yumiko, is that right?" She said politely.

"Yes, you must be the strong Erza I've been hearing a lot about," I said valiantly. I heard Gray and Natsu gasp.

"You seem to be strong and brave, that's a good thing,"

"Thank you"

She began to turn around and she stopped when she looked at Gray. "What a surprise, you have your clothes on for once," she said with a stern smile.

Gray froze up, literally, from Erza and then he slowly pointed to me.

"She gets angry if I don't wear my clothes around her…just like you."

Erza's gaze returned back to me.

"So you also got Gray to keep his clothes on," a smile curved on her lips. "Nice to meet you."

She held out her hand and I was hesitant at first, but I reached my hand out and shook her hand, both of us had a determined look on our face.

I have a feeling we will be good friends.

_Natsu's Point of View_

"We're dead, now we have two Erza's to look out for," Gray sighed. He reached to lift his shirt but then remembered Erza and Yumi was here and hastily put it down.

"I don't think so, I think we still have to be careful for one Erza but not Yumi," Loke said with a grin.

"So what was it like being Yumi's boyfriend?" I asked while playing with a cup on the wooden table.

"It was nice but I don't remember being with her that much. But I_ definitely _don't remember her being this aggressive. I wonder if something happened" Loke said while scratching his orange hair.

Gray looked at him and had his mouth gaped.

"Are you serious? She said you cheated on her"

I looked at them with big eyes.

"What do you mean by cheating? Did he copy her answers on a test?"

They both looked at me with faces that literally said 'Are you a dumbass?'

Loke pushed his glasses up and looked at me.

"It is when someone is already in a relationship and they meet another person and have –"

Gray covered his mouth at the last second, "You don't have to go that far, you know," he said while becoming frigid and lightly pink.

I looked at them curiously, I wonder what they meant.

"I can't believe you don't know what cheating is…idiot…" Gray groaned and scratched his hair.

"I don't know either, tell me too!" Happy said. I looked at the blue cat, when did he get here?

"You really don't know either?"

"Aye!"

"Well like Loke said, sort of, it's when someone who is already in a relationship but has an affair with another person secretly."

I looked at Loke and then glared.

"You're terrible!" I shouted at him with flames coming out of my mouth. Loke backed away softly chuckling in an awkward way.

"Aye!" Happy said agreeing with me.

"Gray, Natsu, Happy! Let's go do the request, now!" Yumi screamed from the exit and entrance of Fairy Tail.

"You heard her, let's go," Gray said looking down at the floor and then began to walk ahead with Happy. I looked at Loke again before walking.

"She was really quiet before though…" Loke had whispered.

I gave him a weird look and then ran to Yumi.

_Yumi's Point of View_

"What the hell!" I shouted as I began to chop away pesky vines with a sword I drew up from my pastels.

"Who the hell loses something so special in this annoying place?" I screamed, chopping some more vines to cool my anger.

"I wonder if Yumiko notices she's the one that picked this place," Lucy whispered to Erza who was extremely calm.

After hearing her, I decided to stay as calm as I could. The Piovin Forest was a rain forest and not a rain forest in a way but was extremely dense with large green leafy plants and covering in a damp hot air yet had grassland and forest animals living there.

I looked at the map the client gave us of Piovin Forest when we met him.

"_Thank you for coming all the way here," said an old man who wore a straw hat. _

"_It's our job to help you," Erza said._

"_Yes, yes it is. Thank you. Now about my request…" the old man said slowly._

"_So what made you lose your special compass, ji-chan?" Natsu asked him._

"_It was horrible and it was given to me by my deceased grandson," he said with sorrow in his voice._

_There was a tense silence in the air._

"_Can we ask what happened?" Lucy asked slowly with sympathy in her voice._

"_I was attacked by a large boar in the forest, I have the compass around as much as I can because it feels like he's here. When I was attacked the boar stole it from me while I was on the floor," the old man said glumly._

"_We'll find it for sure," Happy said with his paw in the air._

"_Thank you." He said and then he handed us a vague map of Piovin Forest._

Remembering the old man's sorrowful story suddenly made my chest ache. I sighed and stopped walking and then took a look around me. It certainly was a beautiful forest, filled with dazzling bright colors from the blooming flowers.

I looked to the rest of the member of Team Natsu, most of which looked tired, Lucy had her hair tied in a bun, Gray had removed almost all of his garments except for his underwear, Erza had requiped into revealing leopard print clothes which had matching ears, and Happy didn't seem any different other than the fact he was sweating like mad. Natsu still had his black and white checkered scarf covering his neck.

Why hadn't he taken it off?

Without thinking, I asked him.

"Why do you still have your scarf on? It's like a hundred degrees out here." I asked while fanning myself.

"It was given to me by Igneel, I can never take it off,"

Ah…

I remember hearing stories of Natsu being adopted by a fire breathing dragon named Igneel. I also heard stories of the dragon suddenly disappearing without a trace and how Natsu is still looking for him.

Who would've known such a clueless idiot like him could be determined about something like that?

I smirked it's sort of sweet.

"Let's keep going, let's finish this request and get home!" I said with a burst of energy.

We kept walking. I heard some trotting coming near us and it was coming near my direction. Everyone stopped and began to look around. The large leafy bushes began to rustle. I took a battle stance and got the sword I drew beforehand ready. A large brown boar appeared from the bushes and tackled me down. I screamed in pain as I was thrown across the dirt.

"Yumi!" Natsu screamed in unison with the rest of Team Natsu.

"Open the gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy called out as she took on of her golden keys and then turned it. There was a flash and there was a giant muscular white with black spots bull with a large axe.

"Attack the boar!" Lucy said as she began to walk towards me.

She helped me stand up and frantically asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded as I slowly reached for my bag which contained my pastels. It hurt to move my arm but I drew as well as I could. I managed to draw a man with a bow. He began to materialize and then he began to shoot at the boar, which was being attacked by Natsu, Gray, Taurus, and Erza.

I looked around for the sword I drew, did it already disappear?

Dammit!

My hands were shaking when I drew another one. When it appeared in front of my eyes I quickly grabbed it and used it as assistance to help me up.

"Yumi, don't get up!" Lucy cried out, trying to hold me.

"I chose this job, I'm not just going to watch!" I said as I finally managed to get up. I began to become dizzy yet I charged at the boar with the sword in my hands.

When I lifted my sword, ready to slice it then I noticed something shining from the bright light of the sun.

I had found the compass.

"The compass is on it's tusk!" I shouted. Gray looked at it and nodded at me. He froze the boar in place. He walked towards the boulder of ice as began to grab the compass which wasn't frozen. His fingers were centimeters away from it when the ice covering the boar began to crack.

"What the hell?" Gray said as he swiftly grabbed the exposed compass and jumped backwards.

"Run!"

We were all being followed by charging boar.

"You're magic sucks, Gray," Natsu shouted as he began to run as fast as he could.

"Screw you, don't act like you did anything to help," Gray retorted.

Erza stopped running and then charged back at the boar with her sword in her hands.

The sword pierced through the boar which released a loud squeal. The boar dropped dead on the floor.

"Thank god that's all over," Lucy said as she sighed with relief.

"Let's go finish this job," Erza said as she released her sword from the boar's dead body.

We all began to walk, leaving the boar behind and the compass secured in Gray's hand.

Gray handed the old man his compass.

The old man looked at all of us and a grateful smiled formed as he looked down to his hands, which were shaking, that held the golden compass.

"Thank you…" The man said as his voice began to crack.

"That was a fun job," Happy said as he began to glide through the air.

I looked at the money Erza held tightly in her hands.

The old man had given us the reward and was waving and bawling his eyes out as we left.

I sighed once again; I turned to my left to see Natsu looking at me.

"What are _you _looking at?" I asked as I yawned.

"Me?" Natsu said while pointing to himself.

"Yes you, you imbecile"

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't too hurt from the boar," he said as he smiled with his hands behind his head.

"Seems like you're fine,"

I eyed him, "Of course I am, you think I would need to be in a hospital just by being hit by that boar,"

"Well you are a girl…"

"So you're saying…just because I'm a girl…I will be beaten to a pulp by one attack?" I said slowly with my voice rising with each word.

"I guess"

I swear, I'm going to kick his ass one day.


	3. House Shopping

Pastels

Chapter 3

_Yumi's Point of View_

"Let's go out again!" Loke shouted triumphantly to me with one knee on the floor and his arms arched, waiting for a hug.

I gave him a dark look.

"You want to die, punk?" I whispered slowly.

It's not like me to say 'punk' but being around this annoying guy made me like a different person. It's probably because of the large amount of hatred I have for him and how I wish he could burn in a nuclear reactor or anything that would torture him and kill him slowly.

I laughed evilly to myself in pleasure of the thought that.

The mage ruined my train of thought by offering me a rose.

I hit him in the stomach with my knee fiercely.

Loke was groaning yet had a thin smile. He held out the rose to me and said, "You're really like a rose...so beautiful…yet _so_ dangerous,"

"Hell yeah, now stay away from this rose!" I shouted while pointing to him.

I walked away blushing.

That was so corny…

"Yumiko!" I heard a voice say. I turned to see Lucy waving her hand at me.

"Ah, Lucy. Hi!" I called out as I ran towards her.

Someone pounced on me and was hugging me from behind.

If it's Loke I'm going to kill him.

I turned around jaggedly to see Happy.

"Why are you hugging me?" I asked aggressively.

Happy looked at me obliviously.

"When's your birthday?" he asked.

"Why do you need it?" I retorted.

"So we can celebrate it!" he answered with joy in his voice.

"It's March 28th , now leave me alone," I said as I brushed him away.

"You're so cruel to a cat," Natsu said as he walked passed me.

"Aye!" Happy mourned.

I scoffed and haft heartedly apologized.

I then jumped because someone had placed their hand on my shoulder.

"I swear I'm going to kill the next person who touches me," I mumbled to myself.

I turned around to see Loke smiling behind me.

Never mind, I'll just start killing people now.

"So you're an Aries! Then it's in the stars that we're made for each other," he said happily.

I looked at him in pity.

"What the hell do you mean," I sighed loudly.

"Well in horoscopes, Aries and Leo's are meant to be together,"

I laughed.

"You're kidding me right? You say we're meant to be together just because we match in horoscopes. Yet you go around lusting to every pretty girl your blind eyes see,"

Loke smiled, "That's why I went out with you,"

I blushed uncomfortably.

My hand curled into a fist, ready to hit him at any moment.

I had my hand ready and I was ready to launch when Natsu called me.

"Yumi! Come over here!" he said while waving at me.

I stuck my tongue out at Loke and began to walk coolly to Natsu.

"What?" I asked as I sat down and rested my head on my hand and began to tap the table with rhythm aggressively with my other hand.

"Let's go shopping together," he smiled with all of his teeth showing.

"Cover your ugly mouth. Anyways, why do we have to go shopping?"

"You don't have a house to stay in yet, do you?"

I blushed embarrassingly. It never occurred to me that I would need a house to live in. Of course, during the past few months I was living with Reedus but it would be easier to live alone than with that big hot air balloon.

"Sure whatever let's go toget-"At that moment someone had grabbed the hand holding up my head, causing my chin to have impact.

"What the hell what that for?" I shouted aggravated.

I turned to see Loke holding my hand. I blushed for a few light seconds and then an angry face appeared over the blush.

"Natsu, you're not going on a date with her," Loke shouted.

My head turned, causing my pink hair to swiftly move with the wind.

"It's not a date! Why are you here? This isn't any of your business," I shouted with my sharp teeth revealed.

Natsu looked at us obliviously.

"What's a date?" he asked us happily.

We both did an anime fall.

"Are you serious!" we both yelled at him.

Natsu plugged his ears with his fingers and looked at us again.

"What's a date, come on tell me." He pleaded.

Loke and I looked at each other and then to Natsu who was mumbling, "Isn't it a type of fruit…?"

I did a face palm and then explained to him what a date is.

"It is when two people have a day out together, usually these two people are lovers or are in a relationship," I tried to be as simple as I could so it can be apprehended in Natsu's kindergarten level brain.

Natsu then nodded like a puppy,

"I get it," he said while hitting his fist onto his opened hand.

"Yumi and I are going on a date!" He said as he placed his arms behind his head and began to laugh goofily.

Loke froze with his mouth wide opened.

"You're going out with Natsu? Since when? Don't you remember when you confessed your undying love to me?" Loke cried out.

At that moment I ripped my hand out of his grasp.

"I never said that!"

I adjusted my hands onto my hips and looked towards Natsu.

"Since when were we lovers?" I shouted at him.

"We aren't. But you said 'usually' they're lovers, doesn't mean it can't just be friend," Natsu pointed out.

I sighed. It's true I did say that.

"Okay then, Natsu let's go on our 'date' and leave this baby alone," I pouted as I grabbed Natsu's hand and walked out of Fairy Tail.

When we stepped outside I stretched in relief.

"It's so stuffy in there, probably because Loke is there,"

Natsu smiled, "It's so funny when you guys fight, it's fun to watch."

I curled my fist once again and brought it near Natsu's face.

"So you like watching me be tortured?"

"Nevermind."

"So where do you want to go shopping?"

"The house section,"

"No kidding,"

So we walked together, laughing together and talking about future missions.

It's been a while since I was this close with someone ever since I broke up with Loke months ago.

When we reached the shopping district, we were looking through several houses available.

"I'm Kathy, and I'll be your agent," a tall blonde woman said very classy like while holding a clipboard.

Natsu was about to open his mouth when I closed it.

"She doesn't mean a secret agent, Natsu,"

The woman laughed softly.

"You seem like a funny couple," she said while smiling at us softly.

"We're not a couple, we're just friends, I guess," I said quickly while becoming lightly pink.

Why am I blushing?

I sighed quietly as I looked towards Natsu.

"We're on a date but we're not lovers," he said obliviously.

My head dropped, that's pretty much what I said.

"Oh! But you two would look adorable together."

I glared at her, "You want to get hit?"

Kathy smiled awkwardly as her sweat dropped.

"Well can I ask where you would preferably like the house to be near?"

"It doesn't have to be a house, it can be an apartment, after all I am living alone."

"I see"

"Can it be near the Fairy Tail guild?"

Kathy nodded as she began to write something into her clipboard.

"Come with me, I have a house great for you," she said as she began to direct us through the streets

I nodded as I followed her and Natsu tagged along.

She brought us to a tiny little cottage and then allowed us to take a look inside.

There were three rooms: a bedroom, bathroom, and a kitchen.

"It seems nice, can I ask how much it is?" I asked curiously, praying inside it would be cheap and affordable for me.

"It's 45,000 jewels every month," Kathy said smiling at me.

My skin rose and a smile formed on my face. What a steal!

"I'll take it!" I said happily.

Kathy nodded and then went go get the documents for the house.

"I like this house," Natsu said, giving me another one of his cheesy smiles.

I nodded to him, smiling happily.

Now I don't have to live with the watermelon.

"It's awesome you live near Fairy Tail! Now I can visit you as much as I want," Natsu said.

Then a flashback occurred.

_I was staring out the window, gazing out to the shining sun. Then Natsu's face popped out of nowhere and was looking at me upside down. In shock I punched him._

"_You shouldn't have snuck up on me," I said as I reluctantly gave the bruised up Natsu an ice pack._

"_It's okay, this doesn't hurt,"he said smiling._

_I looked at him then turned away._

_Idiot._

"_So you live here? Nice place," Natsu said as he looked around the room, which was filled to the brim with pastels, easels, and paintings._

"_Are these your drawings?" _

_I blushed, "They're not! This is Reedus's house." It's obvious they're mine._

"_So they're Reedus's? Tell him they're really nice."_

_I peered at him, "Okay, thanks."_

_Natsu looked at me._

"_I guess I'll be visiting a lot now,"_

"_Whatever just don't bother me when I'm drawing. Just come through the door, I don't want to have to waste my energy punching someone through the window,"_

_Natsu smiled at me._

"Do you like being a trespasser?" I said.

"No, I just like visiting my team,"

"So you visit everyone on Team Natsu?" I asked

"Not exactly, I don't bother with Erza, she'll kill me. I hate Gray's frozen guts, and I live with Happy."

"So you visit Lucy?"

Natsu nodded.

"You pervert."

"What's a pervert?"

I slapped my head, he really is impossible.


	4. A Day in the Sun

Pastels  
Chapter 4

_Yumi's Point of View_

I was sitting in my room with a fan blowing lightly at me face with a Popsicle in my mouth. I was fleeing the burning hot sun. It felt as hot as it was before in the Piovin Forest. I tugged the collar of my black tank top. My white shorts felt sticky. I know wearing black isn't the best thing to do during a heat wave but it's my style. I groaned as I sketched furiously in my sketch book.

Suddenly Natsu's face popped upside down again. I would punch it but it's too hot for me to be wasting any energy.

"What are you looking at?" I groaned.

"Yumi!" he smiled. I sneered in his direction, trying hard not to make any movement. I hate heat waves especially when I'm with idiots like him.

"Let's go to a waterpark!" Natsu smiled at me, holding a pass to a waterpark.

I eyed him suspiciously. I took the pass from his hands and began to read it.

A ticket to a waterpark?

"Who else is going?" I mused. I wondered how an oblivious fool like him could get his hands on something like this. Natsu pulled out his hand and began to count with his fingers with his tongue sticking out.

"There's Erza…ice boy…Happy…Lucy…" he mumbled to himself.

I looked at him impatiently. "So pretty much it's all of Team Natsu?" I suggested. The red head smiled as he nodded.

"How long is the pass?" I said eyeing him.

"About a week, I think."

"Wait here," I commanded as I stepped up from my seat and pushed my art supplies away. I wiped the sweat dripping from my brow and advanced to my room.

I began to pack my stuff. I placed the neatly folded clothes into a luggage bag. My art supplies were placed in a special corner and I made sure none of them would get damaged. I zipped up the luggage bag and began to tug on the handle.

"Natsu, are we going?" I asked as I tapped my feet impatiently to the floor. He nodded as he opened the door for me. It could've seemed like he was a gentleman but his goofy smile ruined it. I smirked as I walked out the door. Natsu trotted behind whistling a silly tune.

We wandered to Fairy Tail and met up with Lucy, Erza, Happy, Gray, and…

"Loke?" I shouted as I pointed violently to at the orange spikey haired boy. I glared at Natsu. "You said only our team was coming, not some cheating creep."

"Aw. You don't have to act as if you're not happy to see me. We're all friends here," he jested as he coiled his arms around me.

"N-no! What are you talking about?" I protested, angrily. Then I saw Gray walk up to us.

"Loke, are you flirting with her again? You dog," he chuckled. I glowered at him. As soon as he noticed my face of disgust he walked away. He wore a plaid sweater but had no shirt underneath. Usually I would rage just by the site of his naked body but it's a heat wave. At least he attempted to wear some clothes. Speaking of heat waves…

"Get your sweaty arm off of me," I commanded as I lifted his arm and pushed him away. It's hot enough, I don't need his body warmth on me.

I glanced towards Natsu who was talking casually with Lucy. I never noticed it, but she's really pretty. She has a nice body too unlike me. I grimaced as I looked at Lucy once more. I didn't feel any of the warmth from the heat wave but instead felt chills. Not only that but she has such a beautiful face and silky blonde hair. Her hazel eyes seemed to be shining brightly as she giggled at Natsu. I pouted as I watched them talk enviously. The thought that Loke had been watching my eyes didn't occur to me until he tapped my shoulder.

I turned my head and saw Loke smiling at me with melancholy face.

"Don't worry. You're beautiful" he assured me. I knew the words were all recited to other girls but they seemed to make me feel so fluffy. Weird, I feel as if there are butterflies drifting gracefully across my stomach. An unnecessary blush began to appear on my face.

"Shut up!" I said as I swiveled my head away.

Then Natsu came in the middle of us and wrapped his arms around our necks.

"Let's go. What are we waiting for?" he beamed. I laughed under my breath. He really doesn't know when to read the air.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

"Yumi, let's ride this," Lucy said as she tugged on my arm which had been wrapped around a swimming tube. My gripped loosened on the swimming tube. I softly shrieked as I struggled to bring it back to its place. It barely covered my bikini. I absolutely hate wearing these kinds of swimsuits but Lucy wouldn't stop pestering me about it.

"_I'm going to go out with the guys," Lucy called out to me. My sweat dropped as I struggled to wear my swimming suit._

"_Wait! I'm almost done," I said before opening the changing room. Lucy was waiting for me as she was tying her hair into a messy bun. I looked at her, she wore a white bikini with a large blue star on one of the corners. The strings were blue with white stripes. _

"_You look so…." I began. Lucy then began to analyze me._

"_You still wear one piece?" she mused. I looked down at my swimsuit. It was a plain black one piece with several splatters of white paint on it._

"_You should wear a two piece. You'd look so pretty in it," she suggested. Then she began to rummage in my bag and picked up a bikini that resembled the one I was wearing. I blushed furiously as I grabbed it and shoved it to the bottom of my bag. _

"_Why? You don't like it?" she questioned. I nodded slowly. "You'd look so pretty wearing that though."_

_Lucy began to bug me about wearing it. I refused many times but eventually gave in even though I absolutely loath wearing bikinis. It makes me feel so…naked. Call me pathetic but first you try arguing with Lucy, she will break you._

I sighed as the flashback in my mind dimmed down. Lucy tapped my shoulders. "Look look! Guys are looking at you!"

I turned to see that what she said was true, there were guys looking at me. I bared my teeth at them and mouthed the words 'Screw you.' They quickly and luckily escaped my wrath and continued their day in the water park.

"Come on, let's ride that slide!" she smiled as she pointed to a large swirly olive green waterslide. My eyes began to sparkle. "Yeah! Water slide!" I squealed as I dropped the tube and began to skip gleefully with Lucy who was doing the same with me.

Then as we reached the waterslide we groaned in disgust. The sign which was placed next to the long line had read '1 hour and 30 minutes before ride.' There must've been a million people waiting in line, most of which were sweating and fanning themselves.

"This line is going to take forever!" I shouted with all my might.

* * *

_Loke's Point of View_

I watched Yumi run with Lucy and began to laugh. It's been a while since I saw her so happy. But a few hours ago, when we were still at Fairy Tail, she seemed so sad. Could it be she was jealous of Lucy and Natsu? My eyebrows began to furrow at the thought. Why would someone as sophisticated as Yumi aim for someone as oblivious as Natsu? It'll be such a waste for someone like her to go out with him. We're friends and all but they wouldn't be a good match.

"Gray, I'm going to go check out the ride too," I smirked as I waved to Gray and Natsu. As I walked in the direction Yumi walked. As I walked closer I saw Yumi and Lucy at the end and they had their back facing me. I grinned as an idea popped into my mind. I silently snuck behind them and then I placed my hands on their shoulders. Both of them jumped: Lucy squeeked as Yumi cursed her mouth off.

"Loke!" Lucy breathed as she tried to calm her beating heart.

"What the f-" Yumi began but was cut off by the shouts of a child screaming from the nearby waterslide. Then she quickly walked up as much as she could, every small step seemed to make her beam brighter. It seemed as if she forgot what happened just a few moments ago.

"Loke, what are you doing here?" the blond asked as she finally caught her breath.

"To see you, beautiful," I smiled as I watched Lucy giggle sheepishly. Now if only I could get Yumi to act like that.

"Seriously, what are you doing here?" Yumi glared at me. My sweat dropped, I'm not sure if it was because of the burning sun or because her glare gave me shivers, as I attempted to give her one of my winning smiles.

"Like I said before, to see you." She scoffed at my answer and began to roll her glistening gray eyes. She pointed at Lucy "You said that to her. I asked why you're here. You're ruining my time at the water park." She began to give me a cold shoulder as the line moved and inch every 30 minutes. I refused to quit on Yumi. It's weird for someone like me to say this but she keeps attracting my attention. It's as if she's a magnet. I won't stop until she returns the attention I'm giving her. After all, that's the type of man I am.

* * *

"We're finally next!" Lucy shouted victoriously. Yumi began to bite her nails as she saw the boys in front of us step into the 'eight' shaped swimming tube and then descended down the narrow tube.

When the worker saw the boys splash into pool which ended the ride, he signaled us to come up. We were handed the same tube the boy had used before and placed it onto the platform. The worker then stopped us.

"Only two people at a time," he explained as he pointed to the swimming tube. "No single riders."

I looked at Yumi and then Lucy. "Who's going to go with who?" Lucy questioned as if she was deep in thought.

"I'll go with Yumi," I suggested as I placed my hands into my green swim trunk's pockets. Lucy nodded as she pushed the furious pink haired near me.

"But I don't want to be with this cheater! Why can't I just ride with you" she complained as Lucy nodded while her sweat dropped.

"Just go with Loke. Maybe you'll end up being friends again." She suggested as she helped Yumi sit correctly on the back of the tube. I seated myself in the front. I looked at the worker and signaled him to make the ride start.

I turned my head lightly to Yumi, who was pouting in the opposite direction. I guessed she was glaring at Lucy who was waving happily at us.

"If you get scared you can hold onto me," I jested while the worker began to push the tube. She scowled at me, her gray eyes narrowed. "Yeah, in your dreams pretty boy." Then we left the platform and began to slide quickly down the dark tubes.

I shouted in joy as I felt the water splash on my face and arms. Then I felt hands wrapping around my bare chest and then a head began to rest onto my back. I chuckled softly to myself, she was scared. For each passing turn her grip tightened. In the dark green I saw a bright light appearing closer and closer. My eyes squinted as they met the sun. The tube dropped quickly into the chlorine filled pool water. Our heads dropped into the water and I felt Yumi release her arms. We both bounced back to the surface.

I began to laugh at Yumi, her face was as red as a tomato.

"You held onto me," I joked as I splashed water at her playfully. She threw a glare at me. "No! You must've imagined it…dumbass." Moments later Lucy had dropped on us but she was alone.

"Wha-what? I thought you couldn't ride alone!" Yumi asked frantically. Lucy nodded. "Yep, but only on the '8' tube. One the doughnut tube you can ride single." Yumi gaped as she lowered her head into the water and bubbles began to pop on the surface.

"I'm glad we didn't know that," I smirked brightly towards Yumi. She said nothing and continued creating bubbles.

**This is for my friend Ritsy...Forcing me to write during state testing. Evil. Go check out her story! Her fanfiction name is EscapingReality2297!**


End file.
